Loser Kid
by LissyD183
Summary: Piper-Leo fic. Role reversal of the classic high school fic where Piper is the popular one and Leo is the nerd.
1. Default Chapter

**_Chapter one: Poor Leo_**

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed.

A/N:Ok so well you know all those classic high school fics where Piper's the nerd and it's all her POV well this is kind of role reversal.. Leo's the nerd Piper's the popular one I just thought I'd try a new idea and see how it worked…. Enjoy!

* * *

" Wyatt? Care to answer the question?" Mr. Macintyre shouted to the boy at the back of the room who hadnt been paying attention. History was Leo's worst subject. He didn't understand it and he was surrounded by all the popular people; passing notes, giggling or sometimes, even throwing things at him. If they were in a particularly nasty mood that day. Leo couldn't help drifting out into daydreams. 

"Erm" Leo tried to answer. He could already feel his cheeks turning pink. "1508?" he replied, hoping that the teacher had asked him for a date something had happened and his luck was finally in.

"Oh I see" The teacher nodded and continued talking to the class. " so according to Mr. Wyatt over there, the battle of Hastings was lead by the king 1508!"

At this the whole class started laughing. Leo started sinking lower and lower into his chair. Leo was used to this kind of thing from the other students but he expected more compassion from the teachers.

"Aww was the itty bitty Looser Leo daydreaming about his mommy again?" Someone from the popular crowd teased.

"That's outa line Missy you know about his mom" Someone was actually standing up for him.

"Yeah she realised what a freak he was and popped her clogs before anyone realised she was the one responsible for the worst mistake known to mankind" Missy continued. Her favourite passtime was making whoever she could miserable.

"Don't listen to her Leo" The girl in front of him turned around to speak. "Everyone knows she just loves the attention." She added quietly not wanting to get on the wrong side of Missy.

" Oh come on Piper you know it's true" Missy finally declared turning back to the head of class. "but if you wanna stand up for him its your ass on the line."

Piper was also popular. Along with her two sisters Prue and Phoebe, they were easily the prettiest girls in school. Leo had had a secret crush on Piper for years. He was shocked that she even knew he existed. He had been sitting behind Piper now in almost every class they were in together. Hoping that one day she would notice him. Was that day today?

After the class Leo was standing by his locker never being more glad for it to be lunch time. His only two friends, Rick and Nathan had just come to meet him after putting their own bags down and he was filling them in on what had happened.

"Wow Piper talked to you? You're in there man." Nathan said punching Leo softly on the arm.

"Are you kidding me?" Rick spoke bringing Leo back down to earth. "Shes a Halliwell, everyone knows the three of them are like a legacy in this place. Guys like us could never get a girl like that. Shes out of your league dude"

"Yeah I know Rick. You're right. But it was fun while it lasted" Leo said gloomily.

When Leo looked up he saw Piper walking down the halls with her group of friends. They were popular but not as cruel as most of the 'cool clique' including the people Missy hung around with.

"Hold up" Piper said to her friends when she noticed Leo and started walking over to him.

Leo looked up as soon as he saw her and started fidgeting with his locker. She couldn't really be coming over to him could she? He looked around to see if any of her friends were around.

"Hey, Leo" she had come over to him. "I just wanted to apologise for before. Missy had no right to be like that to you"

"Oh yeah thanks, it wasn't your fault" Leo avoided her eye contact if he let her know how he really felt she would never look twice at him again.

"I know but Missy's such a bitch sometimes. That was too far, even for her" Piper noticed her friends still waiting. "Well I better be going. I'll see you next period." She said as she walked away. Leo watched her go back over to her friends. She was so beautiful, and it turned out that she did know who he was.

Leo sat down to lunch with his friends laughing and joking around him but he just sat there thinking about Piper. He was still upset about what Missy had said but he couldn't get Piper out of his mind. He wanted lunch to be over so he could see Piper again, even if she didn't speak to him again he could see her. He felt so good about knowing there was someone there for him other than his friends.

* * *

A/n:There ya go… I don't really have many ideas for next chapter I was just trying to get a feel for the story but please review and if you like it I will try and update as soon as I can. I have a bit of writers block though but I'll do my best! 


	2. Lab Partners

**_Chapter 2: Lab partners_**

Disclaimer: Ieth owneth charmedeth noteth (I don't own charmed)

A/N: well heres ya next chappie thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

The lesson after lunch was science. This was better than history and at least Piper would be there. Leo got to the class and once again he was sitting at the back of the room so that he could hide from everyone else. He found that they were going to be doing a project and would need partners. Even though Rick and Nathan were in this class, they usually worked together. Leo dreaded having to be alone. It turned out that Piper didn't even come to the class. Yet again Leo was to work alone. He had just started gathering equiptment for his lonely work when the classroom door opened. He was relieved to see Piper standing there in the doorway. 

"Sorry I'm late sir" she said as she entered, handing the teacher a note. " I had to speak to the principal.

"Oh I see." Mr. Adams, the teacher said taking the note and reading it. "Well we are doing pair work today as you were tardy, Miss Halliwell, you will be working with Mr Wyatt."

"Okay" she said walking over to Leo's table and putting her books down. "hey" she said to him once she was sitting down. "so whats the projct?"

"Uh, some biology thing, each pair is given some animal and they have to research and find out stuff" Leo mumbled again overwhelmed that Piper was talking to him.

"Oh. Stuff" Piper mimiced "that should be easy"

They got down to work straight away. Piper was very intelligant. Leo was glad to be working with her, not only because of who she was but because it would make a change from his usual grades. Leo was a bright student and capable of doing well but he often had trouble applying himself to the work as he was having such a hard time with his high school life.

Leo looked over his shoulder to see his friends making jokes about him and Piper. When Piper leaned over to see what they were working on and brushed Leo's hand. Nathan mouthed ' I think she likes you' Leo turned around. Even though he knew that they were joking, he smiled, for the first time maybe in over a week.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of class, Leo felt that it had come too soon. Everyone in the class grabbed their bags and walked out of classroom before Leo had even fully realised that it was time to leave. Piper looked down at him.

" Do you wanna live in school overnight?" She joked waking Leo up" Leo laughed and grabbed his stuff.

"I didn't even realise it was the end of the lesson" he confessed.

"I know that lesson did seem to go pretty quickly didn't it. Must just be because it's the end of the day." Piper pondered.

They walked out of class together but turned in different directions to go to their own lockers. Leo didn't notice Piper had gone and continued to his locker.

A moment later Piper walked back around and stopped where Leo was.

"So do you wanna work some more on this project back at mine, you know get ahead of everyone else."

Leo looked around again to check she wasn't joking and saw her two sisters standing down the hallway laughing and whispering to eachother.

"Piper are you coming home or are you staying here with your boyfriend all day?" Prue teased.

'I wish I was her boyfriend' Leo thought. Apparently she had only been joking. He looked back at Piper and noticed that she didn't exactly look happy to see her sisters. Maybe the offer had in fact been genuine. As much as Leo wanted to find out how serious she was, his head was screaming that she was just playing with him. 'come on this is Piper Halliwell, shed never look at you like that in a million years' he told himself.

"Uh maybe some other time and place would be better. I told my dad I'd be home straight from school." He lied.

"Okay then well I'll see you on Monday in school." She said walking away to join her sisters and waved back at him.

"What the hell was that about?" he heard Phoebe asking Piper making no effort to even attempt keeping her voice down.

"Yeah, you do realise who you were talking to. You're so lucky no one was around to see that." Prue added. Piper just smiled and nodded and continued walking out of school.

That night, Leo lay on his bed thinking about Piper. This wasn't unusual for him but today was different. Today he had actually spoken to her. She had invited him to her place. Even if it was only for the project. He sat telling himself what a fool he was for not accepting her offer. At least he would still be seeing her at school the next day. He just hoped that she didn't hate him and wouldn't finally break to the rest of the school and see him just how the rest of them all did.

* * *

there ya go that's all I could think of for chapter 2 but don't worry I have a lot of plans to get to. Just have to find a way to get there first. So please review and I will be working on it! 


	3. The Encounter

**_Chapter 3: The encounter_**

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed. I don't really own much really :(. (too many '

really's)

A/N: Ok so I have no idea what to do in this story after the next three chapters (I really hate writer's block) but I'm sitting here at home boredtrying to writeso I am doing my best. Can't dissapoint my fans eh? (I know I don't really have 'fans' but please humour me)

* * *

"So what's this movie supposed to be about?" Rick complained whist waiting in the concessions line in the local movie theatre.

"Who cares man? It's Halle Berry Shes hott!" Nathan exclaimed making Leo laugh.

The three of them often went out to films at the weekend. It took their minds off school or in Leo's case it was an excuse to stay out of his dad's way. For the short hour and a half, Leo could loose himself into another world before having to face school again two days later and the jeering hordes of miserable teenagers longing for acceptance.

"Hey isn't that your beloved Piper?" Rick questioned after all his whinging.

Leo looked up at the sound of Piper's name but his eyes soon found the floor once more after he recognised that it was in factPiper who just so happened to be there with a guy standing next to her. Leo hadn't seen him around school before so assumed that they had just met. Leo avoided meeting her eye but she eventually saw him and smiled. Leo had no choice but to smile back.

She walked over and waved.

"Hey Leo, you been working on that science project anymore?" She asked.

"Uh yeah kinda. I did some research but didn't really come up with anything interesting." He replied, just saying the first thing he could come up with. He didn't want to look like a mumbling idiot who she couldn't trust to work on a joint assignment.

"Oh well that's okay, we still have a while before its due. I'm sure you'll come up with something great."

Rick and Nathan just stood in the background making fun of Leo as usual. He didn't mind this. He hadnt known them any other way. Piper and Leo stood uncomfortably for a moment, not speaking.

"Well uh, enjoy the movie" she said rejoining her date. "see you in school" She walked away but Leo still didn't feel like he could relax. Piper was finally talking to him. He wished he could tell her how he really felt but it would probably just make her think he was weirder than she already did and freak her out.

Leo was watching the movie but couldn't really concentrate. His mind kept drifing. He decided he was going to make more of an effort to be Piper's friend. He could see she already had a boyfriend, which was hard. But it would be better to be in her life as a friend than to not be in her life at all.

* * *

Okay it was short but I just wanted to get them to run into eachother outside of school before I made the reall stuff happen. 


	4. Friends

**_Chapter 4: Friends._**

Disclaimer: No owning of charmed going on over here, try over there

A/N: chapter 4 is here once again it is really late at night/early morning- however you want to look at it and I can't sleep. What better way to get thoughts off your brain than to write?

Thanks for your reviews, I know its been short so far but I'm still getting into the story myself and it will be longer soon.

* * *

Leo woke up to the normal, annoying sounds of his alarm clock. Yet again it wouldn't shut up so he buried it under his pillows. It usually wore itself out after a few minutes. It was Monday morning again. Meaning another lonely day of school. He got up and climbed out of bed, opening his curtains and looking out of the windows in the hope that some freak blizzard had occurred during the night causing the closure of school. This was unlikely considering it was the middle of April and the city was currently experiencing a heatwave. He found a clear sky with sunlight pouring into his room, forcing him to close his eyes. He hadn't adjusted to being awake yet. 

He got dressed grabbed his books and shoved them into his bag without even watching what he was doing before quickly getting dressed and snatching a slice of toast and rushing out the door. He was determind not to be late to school for once.

Even after all of his trouble he still somehow managed to miss the bus and would have to walk the full twenty seven blocks to school. He sometimes thought the whole world was just one big conspiracy against him. Nothing short of a miracle would save him now.

A car with tinted widows was driving next to him. He didn't even notice for the first block. 'Oh great, are they waiting to catch me off guard so they can throw something at me?' he thought. Just as the driver lowering the windows he saw Piper sitting in the passenger seat of what appeared to be Prue's car.

"Want a lift?" Piper asked casually. Leo looked at Prue to see if the offer was genuine but she turned away. Piper noticed this glance. "it's fine don't worry. Get in." she said reaching her hand over and opening the door for him. Leo got in and sat next to Phoebe on the back seat. Phoebe kept looking at Leo and then to Piper. This made Leo feel uneasy but they were at school quickly.

Leo walked out of the car but somehow got his leg stuck in the seatbelt and instead of walking out cooly, ended up flat on the ground with his legs still sticking out of the car door. The whole school turned to laugh at him. Phoebe stifled a laugh while Prue was looking like she wanted to kill him. She was hoping that he would get out and into school without anybody noticing he had even been in her car.

"Oh this is so bad for my rep" Prue said holding her hands over her eyes to hide her shame.

Piper helped Leo up.

"Thanks." He said brushing himself down. He tried to thank Prue for the ride but this would mean she would actually have to aknowledge his existance.

"So thanks" He began.

"Listen, freak" Prue spoke not even turning her face to Leo "Just because my sister feels sorry for you and has joined some sort of 'help the losers' program does not make me your new best pal! You got that?" she finally looked in his direction at the last few words, slamming her book on the car roof and walking away to meet her friends.

Piper and Leo walked down the halls to home room.

"So this is what school looks like before nine huh?" Leo tried to make conversation knowing full well that neither of them had forgotten what had just happened and probably wouldn't for quite some time.

"Yeah" she laughed walking through the people who were still laughing and whispering. "Hey um I'm sorry about Prue, shes a real bitch sometimes but shes cool once you get to know her. You'll learn to love her. And just for the record" they stopped walking. "I'm not just being you're friend out of pitty" she smiled and they continued walking.

"OK that's nice to know. I'm glad bitchiness doesn't run in the family" Leo smiled back and opened the door to the classroom before the bell rang.

She had called him her friend. He couldn't believe it. He had been wondering the same thing himself and thought Prue had a point. Hearing those words from Piper's own mouth without being forced, made his heart jump. Maybe there was something about him that people could like afterall. Three years of bullying had ruined the little self confidence that he did have in himself.

Leo and Piper were in every lesson together that day and sat in their normal spaces. The day flew by being able to talk to her. It was the first day in his high school life that he could ever remember not being picked on.

* * *

There ya go that's all youre getting. I would write more but I cant actually think of anything… but if you're lucky you will get a whole new chapter soon, which I promise WILL be longer. 


	5. The Invitation

**_Chapter 5: The invitation. _**

Disclaimer: What you didn't look over there? I already told you I DON'T OWN CHARMED!!!!

A/N: Howdy me again! Back so soon? I know the last few chapters have been kinda short (for me anyway) I think my writers block is cured, well delayed anyway.(it always seems to be fri-sun.I betI'll get it back onMonday lol)I aint complaining it gives me something to do! Hmmm I hope this chapter will be better!

* * *

Spring was truly in the air around South Bay High. Spring fling was just around the corner, the halls were decorated with flowers and flyers were being sent round every ten minutes to remind students. Not to mention the hundreds of ticket stations or polls to vote for 'spring fling queen' situated around the school. Any excuse for the wannabes to worship the popular people. The only popular person Leo wanted to worship was Piper and usually avoided these things. He didn't expect this time to be any different. He could never get a date so usually just sat at home watching TV sitcom reruns while everyone else was out having fun. 

Leo and Piper were in science working on their project along with the rest of the class. This was now becoming Leo's favourite lesson, being able to talk to Piper so much was his best part of the day.

"So you going to the fling?" Piper asked Leo while they were working.

"No I'll probably give it a miss" he replied turning back to what he was supposed to be doing.

"Aw why not? You gotta go! Everyone will be there."

"Yeah that's the point. I'll just be standing in the corner all night with no one even noticing me. Besides I don't have a date." Leo said what he had been dreading.

"So why don't we go together?" Piper suggested leaning on the table in front of him even though she was standing up and looked him directly in the face so that he couldn't get out of it.

"Wouldn't your boyfriend have something to say about that?" Leo asked confused after seeing her out with a guy only the other day.

"What?" Piper laughed "where did you get that from? I don't have a boyfriend"

"Oh well you know, the cinema."

"Ew him? No! he cracked his knuckles, I hate that." She said sitting back down "He had to go"

Leo laughed, glad that he didn't happen to have this particular bad habbit.

"Okay" he said after a minute of thinking. Not that he needed to think whether he wanted to go with her or not. He knew that he wanted to be with her but was unsure about what the offer meant and why she was asking him. Any of the thousand guys in school would kill to go to this dance with Piper but instead she had asked him, Leo. The local looser.

"So that's a yes?" Piper asked again to clarify it.

"Yes" Leo confirmed.

"Okay that's great" Piper said hugging Leo "I promise you wont regret it. " She said carrying on with the work.

"So should I pick you up or what?" Leo asked after class as Piper was going to meet her other friends and Leo his. "I've never really been to one of these things before, I don't really know the deal."

"Sure. You know my adress right?" She laughed "Just come to mine at six. Oh wait better make it quarter to knowing you. You're always late." She teased, hitting him playfully.

"See ya" Leo said as she walked away and then turned in the other direction.

The dance was soon approaching. Only two days left now. The excitement showed throughout the school. They obviously hadn't heard that Leo would be attending.

"So do you have your tux yet?" Piper asked walking into the classroom and sitting in front of him as usual.

"Yeah, I called that place you told me about it's all sorted." He said even he was starting to look forward to the dance. Spending a whole evening with Piper looking beautiful was enough to take away the thought of everyone else who may be there. "How's the dress going?" he asked returning her interest as she sat down.

"No if only it was that easy. But luckily I have sisters more then willing to help." She was obviously having problems with a dress.

Leo looked down. "They don't know you're going with me do they?" he knew her sisters would never be so understanding as to actually help if they were aware of the arrangements.

"No, they don't" she said quietly. She didn't realise Leo would think this. " but so what? Whats the difference?"

"The difference is that they would disown you if they knew"

"No, Leo the difference is that I'm a big girl and quite capable of making up my own mind. I can decide who I'm friends with and if they don't like it then it's their problem" She shouted almost angrily.

Leo didn't say anything as the teacher and other students had begun filing into the room and taking their seats.

The big day had arrived. Tonight was the night of the spring fling dance. It was all anybody was talking about. In school Piper and Leo were finalising their arrangements. Even if they were only going as friends. It was a big deal to Leo and a step up in their friendship.

"So you all ready for tonight?" Piper asked, sneaking up on Leo as he was collecting his bags at the end of school. "Nothing's changed has it?"

"Yeah. I can't believe its tonight though. It's come so fast."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Anyway I was just checking, so I'll see you tonight."

"Looking forward to it." They walked out. They had been friends for a while now, why could leo still not say how he felt?

That night, Leo had actually arrived on time. He arrived at Piper's house and knocked on the door glad when it was Piper that answered the door rather than one of her sisters. They were both dressed up Leo in his rented tuxedo looking very sharp and completely different to how he usually did in school. Piper was wearing a stappless pink dress with her hair tied back in an elegant bun.

"So you ready to go?" Leo asked holding out his hand and looking behind him to the white limosene he had ordered. Loads of people rented them for these things and he didn't want to show Piper up by arriving in his dad's old banger.

"Wow you went all out" Piper's face lit up and she walked out of her house to to the gleaming car sitting on her driveway.

They got to school as they suspected with all eyes on them. They walked up to the building, they saw the odd person giggling here and there as they walked but most people were too busy with themselves.

Leo walked in staring at all of the decorations. He had seen dances on tv and from friends accounts but it wasn't the same as being there himself. People were already on the dance floor under the slightly tacky disco ball. A professional DJ had been hired, so far he seemed quite good.

"So should we dance?" Leo held out his hand to Piper who took it and made their way over to the floor.

Just like magic, a slow song came on. Leo thought it was too early but slowly felt Piper moving closer to him and didn't care when it had come on. She reached her arms around his neck. He didn't know what to do with his hands and placed them on her hips. The song only lasted for three minutes but it felt like an eternity. By the time they broke apart, after the song had finished. Leo looked down at Piper to see her looking straight back at him. She looked so beautiful and Leo counted his lucky stars that she had chosen to be here with him. He was glad he had decided to come.

Within seconds, before Leo could really take everything that was happening in, another song bagan playing.

"Can I talk to you outside?" Piper shouted above the music.

They walked out, Piper walking in front leading the way. When they got outside where it was quieter, Piper sat on the wall and motioned to Leo to do the same.

"What's up?" Leo asked not understanding what was going on. Piper just looked at him.

"well, uh, Leo, these past few weeks have been really fun, you know us being friends"

What is she trying to say? Leo thought to himself. Doesn't she like me anymore? Has she found out that I like her and got freaked put by it? All ot the horrible possibilities whizzed around inside his head. After a few happy weeks he would now have to retun to his old life where he was the loser kid who everybody hated. He knew it was too good to be true. It could never last.

"yeah" he managed to choke on the verge of tears if what was coming was what he was expecting.

"And uh, well I'm trying to say"

"I know what you're trying to say" Leo cut her off "I'll save you the trouble." He got up and started pacing in front of the wall. "You've ssen the light right, finally seen why everyone thinks that I'm a freak" He stopped and stood directly in front of her.

"No, Leo that's not it" she stood up so that she was standing next to him.

"It's not?" Leo asked. Piper shook her head.

"I like you Leo. I can't believe you didn't see it"

"Huh" Leo stated in disbelief. He understood what she was saying but it couldn't be true.

Piper laughed and placed her hand around Leo's neck. She kissed him intamately for a moment before pulling away.

"Any clearer?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"I think I'm starting to get it, but you know I'm not that bright. I need more clues" He said pulling Piper back up to him and kissing her again. He had waited so long for this moment.

"Hold on, so you like me too? I was so worried you would take it the wrong way" Piper said relieved.

"Are you kidding me? I've liked you ever since Roger Green's nineth birthday party when you stole my sheriff kit gun just to hit missy over the head with it."

"Oh my god I'd forgotten about that, but she so deserved it" she joked. "you don't know how good it is to hear you say that." They stood outside dancing in each other's arms to the music coming from the hall inside before walking back in and enjoying the rest of the evening together.

* * *

Lalaala and theyre together… I only have a few more ideas noooo I'm stuck I don't have an ending yet but I'm sure I'll think of something. 


	6. Dating

**_Chapter 6: Dating._**

Disclaimer: For the millionth time I don't own charmed. (Actually it's only like 28th coz of my 2 fics but still.) I could make someone kill him and leave me charmed in his will ::looks hopeful:: it's a shame I'm too damn nice and could never do that.

NB: my threats are not real! Please do not come after me with guns and things and lock me up. (Unless you are wearing white coats in which case, I may need you. On the downside there will be no more fics :'( so you can't take me haha (hyper yet again))

A/N: okily dokily so… they are together! But will they stay that way? Hmmm ::pauses to think:: ::mind drifts to FPJ:: what was I thinking about?

* * *

"Hey" Piper said flirtatiously as she saw Leo standing by his locker the next day. They had officially become an item and spent all last night on the phone to each other just talking about anything and arranging their first real date. 

"Hey, you" Leo said back when he saw her.

Piper leaned in for a kiss but Leo noticed a group of popular people walking past and turned his face away.

"What's the matter?" she asked and noticed everyone. "Are you ashamed to be seen with me or something?"

"Ashamed?" Leo laughed. "Ashamed of being with the best looking girl in school? No, that's not it"

"Then what?" Piper asked waiting for an explanation.

"It's just that people around here hate me, you know that. They love making fun of me and I just don't want to involve you in that. If they know that we're going out they'll turn on you. They made the last three years of my life a misery and you don't deserve that."

"Thanks for your concern. They'll find out sooner or later you know?"

"I know but it doesn't have to be today. Plus I like the idea of having you all to myself." He said leaning closer once everyone had gone. She kissed him on the cheek and they walked together to class as they always did.

"So anymore ideas about tonight?" Piper asked once seated in class.

"A few" Leo winked. "But it's a surprise"

That night Leo picked Piper up from her house as arranged. She still didn't know what they were doing so she had dressed smartly but looking casual as to fit in wherever they may be going.

"Well, here we are" Leo said pointing to a gorgeous old building.

"What is this?" Piper asked. It didn't look like a restaurant or any usual first date type place.

"Why don't we go inside and see?." He caught her looking nervous. "It's fine I promise, come on" He held out his hand and she slid her own gently into his palm and followed him leading up to the tall oak doors.

Inside it was like a mansion. Spiraling staircases looking up to see the domed, stained glass ceiling. This was just decoration and not the actual roof as you couldn't see out of the coulourfull patterns.

"Wait this isn't your house. Are you sure we can be here?"

Leo laughed. "Yeah I'm sure I'm not gonna break the law just for a date. Besides the real highlight and where I'm taking you, is out here. Leo led Piper out through a set of sliding glass double doors into a huge garden where on the ground, in the centre, lay a rug and four lit candles in golden holders, were positioned at each corner.

"Wow. A picnic. Cool idea. Original." Piper said looking around.

"I didn't want to go over the top"

"It's perfect" she smiled and sat down on the rug and Leo sat next to her.

"We're finally here huh? Together?" He moved in closer to her until he was lying right next to her. No one from school to butt in, no sisters to laugh at us, what could go wrong?"

"Don't say that!" Piper exclaimed sitting up. Leo sat up aswell looking at her confused. "It's always when people say that, that things start to go wrong. You may have just jinxed us for eternity."

"You really believe that?" He was trying not to sound like he thought she was stupid, he just never understood certain superstitions. "'Cause if you ask me, I think 'fate' lies in our own hands. And I've been waiting for you for far too long to just give you up now." He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before continuing with his surprise first date plans.

They sat on the blanket looking up at the stars without even realising that it was way past midnight and both of their parents would probably kill them. Leo couldn't risk being grounded just as Piper had agreed to go out with him.

"Oh God. I am so dead" Leo said looking at his watch.

"Wow is that really the time? Time really does fly when you're having fun" She looked up at leo who was now frantically trying to pack everything away. "What,s the rush?" She asked.

"I really have to get home." He grabbed Piper's hand and practically ran down her road. "Well I'll see you tomorrow" He said once they had reached her door. He kissed her on the lips before running off home.

"Bye" Piper whispered into the darkness where she had just seen Leo run from.

* * *

Hmm I wonder why Leo was so tense? Will we ever find out? Who knows? (well you would think that I would but I really don't!) I'll think about it! 


	7. Secret's Out

**_Chapter 7: Secret's Out_**

Disclaimer: If I owned charmed, you would all know, I would be too excited to keep it to myself… but if I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic unless I was like seriously big headed and loved myself so much I'd die for me!

A/N: I have no idea where I'm actually going with this story at the mo I'm just trying to build up ideas so bare with me. If it's really crap I'm sorry. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was getting ready for New York and I've just got back:D

* * *

"Hey" Piper said waiting next to Leo's locker after school as she always did. "Why are you so late?" 

"Uh I had to talk to Mr. Donalds about my project being late"

"You could have told me" Piper said angrily

"Yeah I'm sorry he kept me longer than I expected. But I'm here now so what do you wanna do"

"I was thinking about going to 'Mike's Milkshakes'. Everyone from school should be gone by now. How was your dad about the other night? You're not grounded are you?"

"No. He was just really angry and I have to do triple chores for a month and he cut my allowance. But it's ok, I have a bit of money saved. So lets get going?" They walked out of school but something was clearly on Leo's mind.

They sat down in the diner as they never could before together out of fear of being spotted. They had each been there many times before separately however.

Piper noticed some of her friends walking out of the bathrooms and hid under the table, but it was too late, they had spotted her.

"Piper? Is that you?" One of them said walking over to them.

Piper emerged from under the table knowing that she had already been caught so there was no point trying to deny it now. "Oh hey guys yeah I just dropped my" She paused. "My bag" she said holding up her bag.

"Oh" They nodded apparently buying her story. "So what you guys doing here?"

"Well you know me and Leo are friends we're just catching up. I'm helping him with an English assignment." She had now started blushing. She was lying to her best friends in the world for Leo.

"Honey?" another one of her friends started "One drink, two straws I'd say you were more than friends" she added raising an eyebrow.

"Can I talk to you outside? Piper asked getting out of the table and pushing her friends along. "You see the thing is" she started once outside not really knowing what she wanted to say. "OK so we are a little more than friends. He's just a really great guy and I don't want to lose him cause of a few stupid people at our school who love ruining other people's lives!"

"We get that, but we're your friends. You should have told us." Her friend Julie said.

"Well I'm sure I would have. Eventually. I just wanted to keep it to myself for a while you know work out if it was real, mutual you know, everything that a relationship should be." She said quickly whilst looking at her feet incase any of her friends were laughing at her. At least this way she wouldn't see and couldn't be hurt by their reactions. No one spoke for a minute so Piper continued. "Please don't tell anyone about this. I wanna keep it just a bit longer."

Her friends smiled and joined around her together in a big group hug.

"We Promise." Emily stated urging the others to do the same.

"I can't say that I'm exactly thrilled by this but you're my friend and I love you so I'll respect your wishes."

"Thanks." Piper smiled gratefully. "Well I'll see you all tomorrow then I guess" She asked making sure that they weren't going to suddenly desert her.

"Of course. And we want all the gossip!" Emily again was the one who joked. She at least seemed happy for Piper even if the others weren't.

"Duh! What else would I expect?" Piper giggled and waved goodbye before walking back inside to Leo.

"What was that about?" He asked when she had returned.

"Oh nothing." She replied

Leo looked down. He wondered whether Piper had told them or not. He felt that at least if she had, it would make it real. He couldn't help but feel that even though they were together, it was too good to be true. He was just waiting for something to tear them apart. 'Is this that thing?' He wondered.

"So how did they take it?" He asked wishing with all his heart to get the answer that he wanted.

"Well, they seemed OK but I guess we'll just have to wait until tomorrow to see and just enjoy the rest of our evening." She smiled moving closer to him in their booth. That was enough to convince Leo that she really was in this for the same reasons as him and began to relax more. The scare of tomorrow in school was still hanging over them in the air but they managed to push it to the back of their minds and cherish their evening together.

* * *

Uh-oh people know, what they gonna do? Hmmm. 


	8. Gossip

**_Chapter 8: Gossip._**

Disclaimer: I may not own charmed but I'm still charming haha (Like the pun?)

A/N: Sorry about that I'm just slightly bored. (dad watching a western. Bleurgh!)

Anyways I haven't actually been writing this in a while what with school and being so busy soall these chapters have just been sitting on my computer and ivehad a bit of writer's blockbut you'll be glad to know (I hope) that I've got more ideas for this story now :o) (Cute smile!)

* * *

Leo walked into school with the feeling that a million eyes were staring at him like the tension from a thousand daggers piercing his skin all at once. This wasn't unusual to Leo but this time it felt different. He heard giggles from all around him-which again wasn't unusual. This time he had Piper to worry about. Did this have something to do with yesterday? Did her friends break their promise? Leo shook his head hoping that the thoughts would go away with it. He couldn't think like that of Piper's friends. She believed what they had said and for him to doubt that meant that he didn't trust Piper. Maybe someone else had found out. After all, he had told Rick and Nathan. But they were his best friends. They'd never do that to him. Would they? He had started to doubt himself. It seemed as though in high school, people would do almost any thing to be popular and have everyone like them. 

He came up to his homeroom and as he walked in, he saw a group of girls burst out giggling. As much as people thought of him as a loser, they usually had a reason for laughing at him and for once he couldn't see what possible reason this could be.

He saw Piper sitting at the back of the room with her face buried in a magazine. He wondered why she hadn't said hello when everyone else seemed to notice him walking in. He walked over to where she sat.

"Hey." He said sitting down. "What's going on?"

"It's all over school." She spoke without even turning around.

"I'm sorry. What is?" He asked sounding confused. "Can't you even look at me anymore?"

The group of girls who had laughed when he came in started laughing again when he saw them talking. Suddenly, it all clicked and he realised what must have happened.

"They found out about us didn't they?" He said realising why she wasn't talking to him.

He stood up and went around the front of her desk so that they could talk properly.

"Does this change anything?" He asked. "Why aren't you talking to me? Weren't you saying just yesterday that it's our business what we do?"

She looked up. Her eyes were slightly red. It looked as though she had been crying.

"It _is_ but this can't be good for a relationship. Maybe they're right. If this many people are against us then maybe we shouldn't be together.

Leo realised what she was saying and sat back down. His heart was tearing in two. He'd been wondering how long it would take for her to leave him. The longer he had spent with her, the more he started to feel that it was the real thing and that Piper felt the same. The more he loved her. All his old feelings started rushing back to him. At least before he was with Piper he was just a loser and he still had his dreams. Now that the whole school knew about them he would be the laughing stock even more than he used to be. Everyone would know what had happened, he couldn't escape it. High school would again become his living hell.

The bell rang and Piper quickly stood up and ran out of the room to avoid the crowds that were gathering. Leaving him to deal with the stares by himself. She was after all just like all the rest of them. In every hallway, he looked for her, looked for a sign that he had misunderstood what she had said but he didn't see her anywhere.

He had gone back to eating lunch by himself. Even Rick and Nathan had left him. Instead, they were enjoying being asked questions by the rest of the school. From the sounds of laughter that erupted from people when ever they were near him, he was certain that they were mocking him.

In the afternoon, science came. The lesson that he had been dreading. For the past few weeks it had been his favourite subject. That was before his whole world came crashing down. The idea of seeing Piper and being able to talk to her was once the highlight of his day. Now it filled him with fear.

He walked in and Piper was already there. As usual he was late and he couldn't sit somewhere else like he had planned. This was the only place left. He sat down in silence feeling awkward. After only a few weeks, he had lost the best thing that had ever happened to him. He knew it was too good to be true.

"Hey." He choked trying to act normal. Piper turned away. Leo looked down and thought about how she could do this to him.

"Hey." She finally spoke hoarsely. Although it only came out as a whisper, Leo felt a hint of relief wash over him. At least she didn't hate him.

They got on with their work in silence and could still hear the giggles of students all around them. Even the teacher seemed to know about it. The bell rang ending the lesson. They packed away their things still not talking.

He watched Piper's friends coming over and looked over to the door wondering if he could make a run for it. They looked angry.

"What is your problem?" Emily barked.

"Excuse me?" Leo asked in confusion.

"Leave it, lets just go." He heard Piper say from beside him trying to drag her friends out the door.

"No, how can you be supporting him after what he's done?"

"What is it that I'm supposed to have done?" He questioned.

Piper looked at him wide eyed.

"You mean it wasn't you who told everyone about us?"

"No, of course it wasn't me." Leo defended himself. He would never intentionally hurt Piper and was offended that she could even think that.

Everyone looked down ashamed that they had jumped to conclusions. Piper looked the most guilty. She had distrusted Leo and felt terrible.

"Maybe you guys should go" She suggested. They nodded and walked out.

"I'll call you later." One of them said on the way out.

They walked together to their lockers. Each waiting for the other to talk first.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time when they decided to talk.

"What's happening then?" Leo asked trying not to cry if Piper said that they were breaking up.

"Well, I still wanna be with you. I think tomorrow we should tell everyone and not let them stand in our way.

"Good idea." Leo agreed and they walked out of school together still scared about what happened and nervous about the next day but glad to still be together.

* * *

Ok I know that end bit was kinda crap but I wanted to end it there otherwise I wouldn't have anything for the next chapter. 


	9. Shamed

**_Chapter 9: Shamed._**

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed.

Ok chapter 9! R&R.

Thanks for all of your reviews… I'm going through writer's block again, I bloody hate it. Evil… EVIL!

I just realised I haven't given any thanks yet so here goes:

**halli-halliwell****- **Well you're about to find out! Thanks for the reviews.

**nicole812us****- **Aww it's nice to know that it makes you happy :blushes: I will do my best not to let you down!

**Coco-Pop****-** Ahh indeed many have asked themselves the same question and you are about to find out lol. Thanks for reviewing.

**GeminiPiper****-** Yup, I would be mad too if I thought my boyfriend told the whole school about us when it was his idea to stay quiet in the first place damn hypocrite! (lol sorry I got a bit carried away with that one!) Thanks for the review!

**piper+leo4eva****- **I know! Although bastards probably isn't the exact word I would use P What happened to the rambling? At this rate I may get my crown back after all muahahaha.

**piperxoxoleo15**- Glad you like it, thanks for the review!

**kindme****-** :blushes: Thank you!

**Alice-** Hehe you always say that lol.

**LeoPiper-Forever****-** Yes indeedy Molly Moo! I'm updating now and hopefully that will be enough to get you to stop bugging me to try and make me send you my story!

**livingwyatt****- **Read on and see lol thanks for the review.

**fuzzled Claire- **Lol Claire, you never get anything… it wasn't that hard! Why does caps keep coming on? What do you keep doing? Hmmm

**Katie farmer****- **My thoughts exactly, they're not very nice friends… they may get what's coming to them just wait and see!

**LeoPiperAndyPrue****-** Thanks, I do my best lol I'm glad you like it I just thought it would be good to be different to some of the other high school fics but with the same kinda ideas and I'm very pleased as these reviews proves that it worked.

* * *

"So, Piper." Prue said as she sat on Piper's bed where she had laid down to try and escape the rest of the world and clear her head. Piper's first instinct was to turn over in her bed and pull the covers over her head to ignore her sister. She knew that Prue must have heard the rumours around school and didn't want to have to explain to her own sister.

"What?" Came the muffled response from under the duvet as Piper fought against her initial reactions knowing what was coming.

"What's this I've been hearing about you and the loser?" There it was, the question she had been dreading. And it hit her being thrust into a pool of freezing water unexpectedly. It was that word, 'loser' she had never realised how cruel and that word was, it had never been directed at her but now that it was being used about someone she cared deeply about, she could feel the cold stab.

"He's not a loser. And it's none of your business!" She peeled the covers away from her and stood up to face her sister her anger now rising. As if having to pretend to the whole school that she didn't care wasn't hard enough she now had to face the interrogation from someone she used to think she could trust.

"Well it is my business, you're my sister and I care about you."

"HA! Funny way of showing it!" Piper interrupted.

"Phoebe can you come in here a sec please?" Prue called next door. Moments later, Piper, though still fuming heard footsteps and sure enough Phoebe had followed Prue's order.

"What are you bringing her into this for?" Piper asked her frustration growing by the minute.

"Moral support."

"Right, 'cause you still have one sister who will follow you blindly huh?"

"Hey that's unfair." Phoebe involved herself in the fight.

"Oh is it? Then why did you come running in here the second she mentioned your name?"

Phoebe stood there open mouthed unsure of how to reply.

"Piper, honey, we're just worried about you." Prue carried on with the original and intended course of the conversation. "You seem to have got it into your head that you like this boy but I don't think you've really thought about it."

"What is there to think about?" She said calming down slightly. "I like him and he likes me what's so wrong with that?"

"Come on, it's Leo Wyatt! How can anyone like him?" Phoebe butted in, this time unasked.

"You may not like him but doesn't he still deserve to be treated like a person? I can talk to him about stuff, we have a lot in common, he lost his mom too."

"Well, that's just swell Piper," Prue had never heard of subtlty and her sarcasm was stained over her words. "but I just don't want to see you get hurt. You have something special every girl in school would give anything to be you and your gonna throw it all away on some guy? Just think about it, he could make you lose everything is that really a risk you're willing to take?"

"Ugh I can't believe you guys, you're supposed to be my sisters, to support me through anything not turn your backs on me just because I'm doing something that you disagree with and to be honest I don't care what you think about him I like him and nothing you say is going to change that! If you don't like him, that is your problem. But I have seen something that you haven't, I've seen who is really is, past the freak that everyone else knows and I've seen the sweet, caring, amazing guy that he is underneath it all!" Phoebe was making gagging faces behind Piper's back. Prue stifled a laugh at what she believed. Piper couldn't seriously like him.

"Underneath it? Are you trying to tell us that you've had sex? 'cause if your serious about him I think Grams would have something to say about that" Prue added with a malicious grin.

"No, I did not mean that and you knew that full well. Not everything is about sex you know." At this, Prue could no longer contain her amusement.

"Okay now I know you're not my sister!"

"Ugh I hate this family!" Piper screamed storming out of the room and going out to the garden shed, the only place she could find any peace.

After what felt like a life time, Piper glanced out of the small, square window at the darkening sky. The few stars that weren't blanketed clouds shone like diamonds above her and all she could think about was Leo. Where he was at that second, if he was OK, if he was having the same problems- although given that he was an only child she doubted it.

(-)(-)(-)

Leo laid flat on his back in bed throwing a ball against the low ceiling of his bedroom. He was thinking about Piper. Tonight his room seemed smaller than ever before although given the tension the walls were containing, they should have been expanding. Leo was closed in. His mind clouded with emotion, he couldn't think properly, his whole world would only allow him to focus on the one thing that mattered to it.

He heard a faint chime in the distance but wouldn't leave his place in his head. Where he went to escape, he was too far in and walking in deeper. When he opened his eyes he realised that the chime was the doorbell and Rick and Nathan were standing at the foot of his bed. His dad must have let them in.

"What do you want?" Leo asked with hostility.

"What's that supposed to mean? We're your buddies, we're here to help you …through your difficult time." Nathan aimed for sincerity.

"That's right man." Rick followed behind him.

"Oh so that you can go to school and report back to all of your new buddies? If you care so much about me then why weren't you by my side today? I could have really used a friend."

"You know Leo, about that, I wanna apologise we were bad friends but that's why we're here now, to make up for it."

"Yeah you know we just got carried away with the attention, you know what that's like." Nathan added.

Leo smiled thinking back to how he had gotten carried away with Piper showing an interest in him.

"There ya go!" He continued noticing the grin and thinking they caused it.

"Yeah thanks guys but I just kinda wanted to be alone tonight y'know?"

"Sure" Rick said and got up grabbing Nathan's arm and pulling him out. "See you in school tomorrow."

"Told you he'd never know it was us, that guy seriously needs to get a clue!" Nathan spoke in hushed tones after closing the bedroom door and pulling at the collar of his jacket, trying to act 'cool' really didn't suit him.

Leo heard another knock at the door, this time it was his father.

"Son, can I come in?"

"You know you're going to anyway." He muttered under his breath. "What do you want?"

"That's no way to greet your father."

"Sorry Dad but I'm not in the best of moods."

"So I hear. Your friends seem to think that this is about a girl, but I told them that you wouldn't dare have a girlfriend without consulting me first." He was playing the familiar 'guilt trip card' and it was working. The shame glowed red over Leo's face and gleamed through his already sparkling eyes. This was why Leo was never a good liar. His father read this immediately.

"So its true. Now do you mind telling me what the hell you were thinking?" He shouted the last few words as Leo cowered as though he were five years old and ruined his father's best golf club by playing 'rock star' again.

Yet again, his mind drifted to Piper, he couldn't help it. Even if it was unintentional, it gave him the courage to finally stand up to his father.

"Yes ok it's true, but so what if it is? I'm seventeen, that's old enough to make my own decisions! You tell me that every time I screw up: that I'm old enough to know better, well for once I agree with you, I'm old enough to know that I love her and I don't care what you say about her! We're going to be together no matter what!"

"Is that a fact?" His father asked calmly although Leo could tell it was only the calm before the storm. "Well you can't exactly be together when you're grounded now can you?"

Leo's face dropped. The first time he had the confidence to stand up to his father, it didn't make any difference. It still ended the same way. His father walked out of Leo's room still dressed in his work clothes. They gave him more power. A thing that Leo knew he would be searching for his entire life.

When Leo arrived at school the next day he saw Piper's long flowing hair ahead of him walking with her sisters and ran to catch up ignoring what his father wanted.

"Piper." He yelled out hoping to get her to slow down but instead she just carried on walking. He assumed that she must not have heard.

"Hey why'd you ignore me back there?" He asked when he finally caught up with her in homeroom.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" She asked with a contorted face.

"What's gotten into you? Have you changed your mind about what you said yesterday? Don't you wanna be together anymore?"

There was a long pause until she answered.

"Uh, yes, that's exactly what happened." A crowd had now gathered around them with Piper's sisters and Rick and Nathan making up the front row. "Yeah I been thinking a lot about this and I've decided that this is for the best." She smiled her dazzling smile for only him to see and even though Leo's heart was breaking and he couldn't believe that she was actually happy about this, he couldn't help loving her.

She held out her arms and threw them around his neck. "I'm sorry it had to be like this."

And with that, she was gone. His feet were fixed in place. He prepared to fight the battle that he knew he was going to lose with the tears already welling in the bottom of his eyes. He felt like collapsing on the floor but had to stay strong. He placed his hand into his pocket and felt a small, folded square of paper that he was certain wasn't there before. He opened it up and tried to read though this was a challenge through his blurred vision shrouded by tears.

_Meet me at the park 1am._

_Trust me on this!_

_XxXxXx_

It was Piper's handwriting. He didn't know how he would get out at that time with his dad but he did trust her and would do anything for her.

"I'll find a way." He promised the air nodding as the crowds dispersed.

* * *

There ya go, crap ending I know. I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever but I've had the evil writer's block and I just had no idea what to do but its finally gone YAY! So hopefully I shouldn't have to keep you waiting too long for chapter 10 anyway, please review. 


	10. Secret Meetings

**_Chapter 10: Secret Meetings._**

Disclaimer: Still don't own charmed.

* * *

It was 12am. Leo's eyes stung from tiredness, but he had to stay up. He couldn't have risked setting an alarm as he knew it would have woken his father and he had to see Piper. Not knowing what she was planning was driving him mad. Leo felt stupid. He had dressed all in his only black clothes so that even if his dad saw something he wouldn't suspect that it was him. He calculated that the park would be about a fifteen-minute walk and another five to get to where he and Piper usually met and it wouldn't hurt to be a bit early so he decided to leave at 12.30, he was leaving nothing to chance. He could hear his bedside clock ticking, counting away the minutes. Every now and then he let out a snore just in case his father walked past his room to the bathroom.

He had never felt a longer thirty minutes than that one. He was relieved and the second he saw the minute hand hit six, he jumped up going over to his window lifting the stiff joints that hadn't been moved recently. He gently pulled himself onto the window ledge and lowered himself onto a tree branch of an oak that stood right beside his window. He couldn't use the front door as his father's room was at the front of the house and he was bound to hear.

Leo hit the soft, wet ground with a thud and stood up quickly dusting himself off and pulled his hood up before setting off at a pace of a brisk jog.

He reached the park on schedule and started looking around for Piper. The park was empty but he could hear the creaking of the wind blowing the swings, the smell of dogs lingered in the air as he walked by the pond never being more relieved to smell freshly mown grass after passing it. He had never seen the park so vacant and in his mind he could still see the children laughing and playing on slides eating ice cream on hot summers days. He noticed a silhouetted outline against the moonlight sitting on a bench and walked over to it.

"That's not suspicious is it?" Piper mocked his attire when he approached her.

"Well.. I..I.. didn't want to be seen." He explained.

"Well whatever, I think you look very sexy!" She laughed. "I'm so glad you're here. I didn't think you'd come.

"So what's this about? And why couldn't you say it in school."

"Well," She sighed. "I have been thinking. A lot. And I decided I wanna be with you. I really do, but it was so much better and easier when no one knew about us. I don't wanna have to worry about people in school but they're never going to accept us and I know the sneaking around was hard but if what's needed for us to be together then I'm prepared to do that. What do you say?"

"Well to be honest, I'm still kinda confused. It's been a weird last few days. First we're fine, then somehow we're not, then we are or… not and now I don't have a clue where the hell I'm standing."

"Well you're standing in the park!" Piper joked. She always knew how to cheer Leo up. "Men! They don't listen to a word we say!" She sighed falling back onto the bench.

"No, no, I was listening, I really was." He rushed to explain himself and banged his head on the bench. "OW, MOTHER-"

"Oh my god are you ok?" Piper asked rushing to his side.

" I think I'll live." Leo said in his strongest- sounding voice although the pain trapped in his throat was audible.

Piper leaned in and kissed him taking away all the pain he felt.

"Better?" She caringly inquired with a smile.

"Much." He smiled too. "But ah oh no, wait, I think its coming back again." He leaned in again hoping that keeping their relationship secret really would work. He couldn't bear being apart from Piper anymore; he had had enough heartbreak in the past week without something else going wrong.

(-)(-)(-)

Leo walked into school two days later trying to look like a guy who had just broken up with his girlfriend. He saw Piper laughing with a group of her friends around her. He caught a quick smile before anyone else noticed her looking. He walked straight by playing the role he was given. Leo still couldn't believe that he was still with Piper and his dad hadn't caught him sneaking back in. He thought for sure the creaking window would have woken him up and alerted him as if it were an intruder. Although the way his father acted, Leo did feel like an intruder pushed in where he didn't belong even in his own home.

At lunch, he had gone back to eating by himself, alone in the field behind the bike shed, isolated from the rest of the school. He could no longer trust his friends and he couldn't sit with Piper if people were to believe that the break up was real. Although he felt the bitter stab of loneliness, he knew that this was for the best and somehow, they would find a way to work through it. He stayed alone not wanting anyone to see him when he heard footsteps and to his surprise saw a familiar face walking towards him.

"Hey." Piper said. "What are you doing all the way back here on your lonesome?"

"Couldn't face the world yet."

"Now that just wont do!" Piper mocked her most serious tone and stretching her skirt over her legs before sitting down."

Leo laughed appreciating the company.

"What about your friends? Won't they miss you?" He asked realising that someone was bound to notice.

"No, I saw you come round here and told them I needed the ladies. They won't be expecting me back for a while."

"OK, I love you, but that was an over share!" Leo joked blushing, still not being used to being so intimate with a girl.

Piper laughed with him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"God I missed you. I hated not being with you, this was all so much easier before anyone knew." Piper sighed. Leo placed his arm around her shoulder to reassure her without breathing a word but allowing them to enjoy this moment for as long as they could without someone trying to steal it.

Just then, they returned to the world they momentarily left behind crashing with the sound of the school bell signalling the end of lunch and meaning that they once again had to return to reality.

"Well I best be going." Piper said standing up and checking her watch just in case there was a mistake and she could steal just another second with Leo. The disappointment spreading over her at having to leave again after such a short time.

"Do you think people would have something to say if we walked to class together?" Leo asked with a glint of false hope in his eye.

"Hmm… probably." She replied with a sympathetic nod. "Meet me after school though?"

"Can't. I'm grounded." He couldn't form sentences properly what with wishing that this wasn't happening was occupying too much space in his mind.

"Well, same time tomorrow then I guess!" She forced a smile turning her back and joining the rest of the world again assembling back to class.

Leo waited trying to hold on for as long as he could but could see it was hopeless and she was drifting away from him until his grasp completely slipped and he could no longer make her out in the swarm.

"Tomorrow." He said defeated as he too rushed back to an empty society.

* * *

Ok, some of that was sooo cliché I admit it but if it works then that's ok with me! See one minute you can't think of where the hell you want to go and suddenly a billion ideas rush at you! So be expecting more very soon! 


	11. Acceptance

**_Chapter 11: Acceptance._**

Disclaimer: Don't own charmed.

Wow 3 chapters in a matter of days I can't believe it! I should have been working but oh well; writing is so much better anyway!

YAY I've reached over 100 reviews thank you so so so so much to all of you lovely people!

* * *

Piper walked in the doors of her Victorian san-Francisco home, humming a cheery melody. It was obvious to anyone who could be bothered to look deeper than what was on the surface, what she was so happy about.

"Stop right there missy!" She heard Phoebe yell from the sofa in the lounge.

'Uh-oh, busted' Piper thought to herself stopping with her foot raised above the next stair.

"What?" She slowly turned to face her interrogator her glee suddenly replaced by anxiety.

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

Piper breathed a silent sigh of relief at not being caught.

"Am I not allowed to be in a good mood?" She asked leaning over the banister with an eyebrow raised.

"Since when have you ever heard of a girl who just broke up with her boyfriend being happy?"

Realising the truth in her sister's observation, Piper had to think fast to cover herself up.

"Yeah well most girls weren't dating Leo!" She exclaimed the guilt pounding into her stomach walls immediately.

"What made you see the light?" Phoebe laughed.

Piper couldn't believe how cruel she had just been. What if Leo found out? Was it really worth hurting him just to gain an extra few days in the relationship? If they couldn't see each other could they even call it a relationship? All these questions circled around her head making her dizzy.

"Uh, you know what? I think I'm gonna go and lie down." She ran up the stairs and slammed herself on the bed unable to shake the feeling of shame.

(-)(-)(-)

The secrecy went on day by day. Piper and Leo continued meeting in their usual spot in the field whilst living their normal but pretend lives on the side.

Every now and then they would catch a quick look of the other; lip curling momentarily into faint smiles noticeable to only each other that were looking for it.

In all of their lessons, they had returned to their original seats away from each other as to eliminate the arousal of any suspicion. However, for Leo, this meant being closer to Missy, now with less chance of backup.

As it turned out, Leo may not have been the one needing backup after all.

That lunchtime, they decided not to meet up as people might start acting distrustful as to where they both disappear to every day.

Leo was again back to sitting by himself while Piper carried on as normal with the rest of her 'cool clique'. Leo looked up to see Piper edging out of her seat and glancing over at him but in the process, not noticing the other students around her and crashing into one spilling the entire contents of her tray onto them and landing face down on the floor.

"Watch where you're going!" the unknown student said with a malicious tone.

The whole canteen had erupted into torrents of cruel laughter, their undoubtedly spiteful comments incoherent above the level of their own unsympathetic notion of the situation unwilling to accept that inside they were just glad that it wasn't them making fools out of themselves.

Just then, Missy walked by.

"Looks like 'loser' is contagious. She must have picked it up from Leo. Quick get away from her." She spoke to her faction of cronies who followed her blindly whilst giggling mindlessly as Missy extended her joke by shielding her face.

Leo, not caring about the secret that they were keeping from the school, rushed to her side and picked her up from the cold floor. The world around silenced.

"Are you ok?" He asked looking into her bloodshot eyes already welling up and the red-hot cheeks both caused by the humiliation. She couldn't even make out any words. They caught in her throat. She instead nodded her response.

"What is wrong with you people?" Leo turned to face the entire cafeteria shaking, not knowing whether it was a result of nerves or anger at how they had treated Piper.

He didn't expect a reply and now that he had started, he had to prepare himself to continue.

"What has this girl ever done to you? One minute you're all worshiping the ground she walks on, the next you're laughing at her for a human mistake? As if you've never done anything wrong in your lives, you need to make fun out of someone else to make your own pathetic lives feel more worthwhile? What's the point? She'll get over this and she's a far greater person than any of you will ever be! She's achieved so much more already than most of you will amount to in your entire lives so when you're stacking shelves at wal-mart or coming home every night covered in grease after serving a long hard shift at McDonalds, she'll be going home knowing that she's made a difference, and I believe that she will. So then we'll see who's laughing! Come on lets go." He finished off and walked away still holding Piper's arm dreading the afternoon's lessons.

Tears had begun to fall but from the expression on her face, he could see that these were not the tears of sadness or embarrassment, but of pride and love.

"Thank you." Were the only words that she could muster up the strength to say. There were a million more things that she wanted to say but none were strong enough. He gently wiped away a tear from under her eye with the soft pad of his thumb. She grabbed his hand and allowed the tears to fall freely feeling so grateful that she had found Leo and as though holding on to him so tightly would keep him with her.

"It's what I'm here for!"

(-)(-)(-)

As Leo was walking home from school he heard a car honking and on his instincts, turned around to see whether it was someone he knew. The car pulled over and Prue stepped out. Leo's stomach sunk. He always got this same feeling whenever he saw Prue. She never had anything nice to say about someone like him.

"You got a minute?" She asked in her usual cold tone.

"I suppose." He sighed trembling.

Prue bit her lip.

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this." She spoke to herself rather than Leo. "I was in the canteen at lunch. I saw what you did for Piper and…" She paused. "That was a really nice thing you did for her."

Leo couldn't believe his ears. Was this some weird form of a compliment? From Prue Halliwell?

"You see, I know I never really gave you a chance, but this is high school you're supposed to just agree with everyone else. Well I guess you're lucky that Piper isn't like the rest of us. Always trying to see the good in people that girl." She smiled thinking about her sister and sat on the bonnet of her car.

"Um… thanks?" At this point, Leo was almost sure that he was hearing things.

"Anyway, my point is," She continued, shaking her head and getting back on track. "You're not all that bad. And if you and Piper are still serious about each other, you have my blessing."

Leo almost jumped forward and hugged her but the nagging feeling that it may mean her to take every thing she'd said back, held him back.

If he had a supporter in Prue Halliwell, then it shouldn't be too long until the rest of the school accepted him.

* * *

Ahah! See, Prue isn't really ALL that bad! I wanted to write more but I wasn't exactly sure to take it right now so I'll take it over to next chapter. 


	12. Revelations

**_Chapter 12: Revelations_**

Disclaimer: still don't own charmed.

* * *

Leo turned the key in his front door. He found his dad sitting on the bottom stair waiting for him. All of a sudden, the rise in him after talking to Prue dropped.

"You're late." His father said. "You're supposed to be grounded. Now do you want to explain to me where you've been? If you've been with that girl again I'll take away your privileges for the month." He said coldly hiding all human emotion that he may have been feeling.

"Why aren't you at work?" Leo asked curiously.

"Don't change the subject young man. Where were you?"

"Dad, I'm only half an hour late. I got held back at school." He lied.

"Oh I see, what've you done this time then?" He said with his arms folded facing his son directly, looking him in the eyes.

"N-nnothing." He stuttered.

"Why don't I believe that?"

Leo's confidence from his last argument with his dad and standing up for Piper had evaporated so that all that was left was a puddle of guilt feeling as though he was in the wrong when he couldn't even figure out why.

"It was setting homework." He lied again saying the first thing that came into his head.

"Fine, but you better make sure you do it. I don't want another letter telling me that you're falling behind. I'm glad your mother didn't have to see you like this."

Leo grunted angrily at him bringing his mother into this and bounded up the stairs so fast as if he leaped them all in one go.

He was used to this treatment from his dad but it didn't make it any easier. He tried to remember his mother and wondered if things would have been any different if she was still around. The only memory that he had of her was from and old, worn photograph that he kept under his pillow. He liked to believe that she was watching over him, but whenever his father was like this, he found it hard to cling onto his faith. He drew his wallet out from his back pocket and opened it to where he kept the photo of Piper and him together. He then pulled out the photo of his mother. He looked at the two photos and the two people he loved more than anything were contained in the palm of his hands. These two small, square pieces of paper, made up his entire universe.

Leo spent most of his time in his own room, it was his home. He had everything he needed there; air in his lungs, his own thoughts of Piper, his mother or anything else he could use to escape reality. Of course he had to leave his room to get food and water but kept as large a supply of these things in his room as was possible.

A while later, Leo thought he heard a sniffle through the silence of the house. He went downstairs and true enough, his father was in tears with something in his hand that looked like a letter.

"Dad?"

"Come here son." He motioned over beside him. Leo did as he was told. He'd learnt to obey to his orders whether he agreed with them or not. "I think there's something you need to know."  
Leo's concern now multiplied.

"What is it?" He asked with growing anxiety.

"I know I'm hard on you kid… but I need to be."

Leo looked at him in confusion.

"You see this letter?" He showed it to Leo but still clinging onto it tightly. Leo could tell that it was quite old, it had the remains of a thousand emotions; drowned by tear stains and the lettering had begun to fade.

"What's that?"

"Your mother wrote it before she died. I guess she must have know that her time was short." He explained tears forming again. Leo knew nothing about this letter until now and wasn't sure how to react to it. He had spent nearly his whole life without a mother it was too late to introduce him to one now. "The reason I'm so hard on you, is because I vowed to her that I would protect you. To keep you safe, warm, happy. Do all the things that she wouldn't be able to do herself. And I've failed." He hung his head in shame.

Leo couldn't speak. There was nothing he could say that would make his father feel better that wasn't a lie.

"I so wanted you to do well, to make your mother proud and after all these years of being hard on you, I've realised that she would have always been proud of you, it's me she would be ashamed of. I just loved her so much."

"I know dad, and as much as we fight, you're still my dad and I know you've done your best."

"Leo, I'm going to promise you something, I'm going to be a better father from now on. You're my only son, the only person I have left in this world. When I found out that you'd found a girl and didn't need me anymore, to be honest, it scared me. You're growing up, just like you should, becoming a man! And here's me, stuck in this old world unable to let go of the past. I want you to be happy, I do, and if that means being with this girl, then that's what you should do!"

"Her name's Piper." Leo smiled.

"Nice name, you should invite her over sometime."

And for the first time that Leo could remember since he was a child, he and his father shared a moment. Something that no matter what happened, they would always have, no one could steal it; it belonged to them alone.

They both stood up and shook hands until his father pulled him in and wrapped his arm around his grown son's back.

"For what its worth, she would be. So proud!" Leo didn't need to ask who he was talking about or what he meant and accepted that as he had thought, his mom really was watching over them, watching this moment of closeness between the two men she once loved whilst her son tried to get his head around the fact that in one day he had gained acceptance from the two people he would have though toughest to break. The sister and the father. It was true what they said. Appearances could be deceptive. He decided never to fall for the tough exterior knowing from first hand experience that labels aren't always accurate.

* * *

ok I know that was a really short and crap chapter but I just needed to explore Leo's dad briefly… I would have done it more fully but I thought I'd save more time for fluff lol. 


	13. Popular

**_Chapter 13: Popular _**

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed!

A/N: Hey guys I know its been forever since my last update but I was soo busy with school work and exams and stuff and then I had writer's block grr and if any of you are still interested in reading this I will be updating loads more soon. Again sorry for the wait. Thanks for all of your reviews.

(Just in case it's been so long you need an update of the past chapters… Prue and Leo's Dad have both finally come around to accepting the idea of his and Piper's relationship.)

I have to say thank you to Claire for all of her…. help lol.

* * *

"Hey, Leo." Said an unfamiliar voice tapping him on the shoulder. This had been happening to him all day, random people acting as though they knew him and they had been friends for years. Apparently Prue had made her approval of him clear to every one she knew. (Which happened to be most of the school!) And they had been only too keen to follow her example.

Leo nodded uncomfortably towards the voice.

He wandered around the hallways looking for someone who was really his friend rather than unknown characters acting as one.

He finally found Piper who was clearly used to this type of thing and was surrounded by students airing their praise. An entirely different picture to the one that was painted around the school over the past couple of weeks.

"What's so funny?" He asked noticing everyone looking at him.

"Nothing." She smiled sweetly but continued giggling to herself.

"OK, you can laugh, you're used to all of this attention, but I'm just," He paused, getting cut off by having to smile at those walking past. "Not!" He finished out of their earshot.

"Come on, everyone loves you, why can't you just enjoy it?"

'_Because it's not me!'_ He thought silently to himself, unable to air his real concerns. "I guess." He spoke, still feeling uneasy.

"So what do you want to do today?" They began walking away towards the canteen for lunch. He unloaded Piper's books from her hands as he had always seen the guys in the movies do. He didn't want people to think he wasn't normal. His stomach lurched, he could hear everyone whispering behind him and no matter how much he lied about enjoying the attention, he couldn't shake his feeling of awkwardness at everyone constantly watching him just because of who he was going out with. His stomach did a somersault when he realised that the canteen would be packed to the brim with gawking students. At the last minute he decided he couldn't face it. At least not yet.

"What do you say we eat out today?"

Piper opened her mouth to decline the offer but catching the eager look on Leo's face, realising it would take a while for Leo to accept his own popularity closed it again and rounded back the way they came. "Sure."

Now that they were alone, Leo felt all of the tension drift away. However, this satisfaction was short lived after only having been out for at most ten minutes, they ran into the person Leo least wanted to see: Missy.

"Hey losers." She said with venom dripping off each word.

He didn't know where it came from, but unexpectedly, Leo had an urge to repay Missy for all of the pain and humiliation that she had caused him in the past few years of high school. He turned around so that he was face-to-face with her. Only inches away, close enough for her to hear the sound of his heart hammering against his ribcage in an attempt to break free and his courage along with it.

"If we're such losers, why are you wasting your time talking to us?"

Missy stuttered. She couldn't answer. People she disliked rarely had the cheek to address her so personally, and in front of people she knew! She knew the only reason that she had spoken to them in the first place, was to embarrass them and at the same time, exert her power over everyone around her which only came from fear. She hadn't expected Leo of all people to be the one who could bring her down so easily. Her mortification started to show on her face. Leo stood in amazement. Not only had he stood up to her, but also she backed down.

It probably meant that she would be even crueller from now on but for now Leo was enjoying the sniggers that were gradually emitting from the gathering crowd.

Piper and Leo walked away, leaving Missy to recover from her loss of dignity (if she ever had any to begin with that is).

"Well that showed her." Piper laughed after reaching an area where the crowds were less thick. Leo hadn't spoken in the entire time after leaving Missy and her gang to seethe. He felt the familiar voice in his head screaming at him, telling him that all of this was too good to be true, that he was dreaming. It was the same voice that he had heard any time that he had been allowed to be happy with Piper.

(-)(-)(-)

Leo threw himself onto his bed at the end of the evening. His phone had been ringing manically since he had returned home from school. With each caller it was the same story: someone he barely knew, desperate to chat to the new local celebrity.

"Yeah this is Leo." He yawned wearily. He had lost all enthusiasm around the same time that he had received his third call. By now he'd even stopped saying hello, expecting the same response from each caller.

"Well that's just great, glad to see you haven't forgotten your own name as well as how you were supposed to meet me over an hour ago!"

"Piper." Leo slapped his forehead. He had been so busy trying to avoid his new _friends, _that their date slipped his mind.

"Would you look at that, he remembers my name too!"

Leo had to think up an excuse: fast. "Uh, well, you see, I uh, I had to umoh see, my dad booked a… surprise dentist appointment 'cause he knew I wouldn't go if I knew about it and well, when I got there the dentist accidentally gave me too much gas and the thing is, I passed out." The only problem was; Leo was not a good liar! He knew that there was no way Piper would buy this but clung on desperately to his last inch of hope that she may not be too annoyed.

"You suck at lying Leo. How stupid do you think I am? You so can't respect me if you expect that I'm stupid enough to believe that! Plus, you ramble when you're lying. " Clearly he was wrong!

"I do respec-" Piper was on a roll here and interrupted his attempt at an explanation.

"I really don't even understand you anymore Leo. One minute you're up and the next I don't even know what planet you're on. At first it was just part of your charm. We tried so hard to make this relationship work and now that we actually have a shot you want to ruin it? 'cause if that's how you feel, we may as well just forget it. Let me know when you decide."

The phone clicked and Leo realised that Piper's end of the line had gone dead. She'd hung up.

He stood alone in the silence that had now swallowed his room. Quiet first time he had noticed the entire evening. Piper's words swirled around his head. Of course, they were true. He loved Piper, he knew that but after all of their struggles to get to where they were and now they had freedom to do whatever they wanted and all he could do was complain. Of course he didn't want the relationship to end but the whole time he had been counting the seconds until the next thing went wrong and caused a new dent, after so many he didn't know what else to expect. Now that it was going well he was anticipating the next mistake that he no doubt would be the one to make. Was this it?

* * *

Muahahahaaa Okay… evil of me to leave you waiting so long and then make you wait again… but I wont leave you hanging on this one too long. Watch this space! (and review… please) 


End file.
